Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss
by jacobswifes
Summary: "Zufriedenheit felicidad: procede de feliz, participar de placer y satisfacción.". Un cumpleaños de Katniss.


**Disclaimer: **Si los juegos del hambre fueran mios, estoy segura que viviría en otro lugar, dejaría la escuela y me pondría a estudiar artes.

**Dedicatoria:** A la señora de Black. :) No se si lo lera, yo espero que si...y me comente :'( ILY señora de Black! aunque me tengas abandonada, triste y sin ilusiones xDDDD

**Comentario: **Bueno, este es un fic por el cumpleaños de Katniss y el 10 de mayo ._. Los dos ya pasaron...pero no importa, ¡subiré esto!. El 16 es mi cumpleaños, Kat y yo somos tauro (¿eso que?). Ya mejor dejo de poner tonterías y dejo que lean esto que esta simple... Dx pero tiene diálogos. )

* * *

_"Zufriedenheit ~ felicidad: procede de feliz, participar de placer y satisfacción. Sinónimos: alegría, júbilo, sensación de prosperidad o fortuna" _

**_–La ladrona de libros._**

—Ahora tenemos que esperar a que esté listo. —dijo Peeta, mientras programaba el horno.

Los dos niños que estaban a su lado asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza. Están cubiertos con harina de pies a cabeza, con manchas de huevo en la ropa, y chocolate en las mejillas, a pesar de que aun no decoran el pastel. La barra donde hacia unos segundos estaban mesclando todo está igualmente sucia, con cascaras de huevo por doquier, levadura escurriendo en la orilla, y trastes por doquier, algunos incluso están en el piso.

La cocina es un desastre, parece un campo de batalla, bueno lo fue hace un par de minutos; Cuando los hijos de Peeta comenzaron a pelear por quién podía poner que ingrediente, o quién podía mover mejor la maza.

—Yo soy mayor, papá dile que yo lo puedo hacer mejor. —Decía la niña de nueve años a su padre, realizando su clásico puchero, con el que jamás le decían que no.

—No es justo, me toca a mí, ella partió los huevos. — Replicaba el pequeño de cuatro años, jalando la manga de su papá, con los ojos llorosos.

El hombre solo sonreía, las peleas entre sus hijos siempre le habían parecido tiernas, de laguna manera les recordaban a sus hermanos. Con pocas palabras logro hacer que dejaran la discusión, y colaboraran juntos. La primera parte estaba lista, el pastel estaba en el horno.

— ¡Ahora hay que despertar a mami! —Dijo el niño aplaudiendo.

— Aun no, enano, el pastel no está listo. —Le contesto su hermana, mientras le enseñaba la lengua.

Se aproximaba otra pelea, así que el padre intervino antes de que alguien saliera herido. Puede que sean niños, pero los niños están hechos de una gran porción de bondad y otra tanta más de crueldad; y no es que lo hagan apropósito es que muchas veces no saben el significado de lo que dicen o como puede afectar a la otra persona.

— ¿Por qué no van por el regalo que le tienen a su madre?

Los pequeños salieron corriendo escaleras arriba ignoraron el "no corran" de su padre, y entraron cada cual a su respectiva habitación. En menos de un minuto los dos se encontraban de nuevo en la cocina, su padre tenía lista una bandeja con el desayuno que le habían preparado a Katniss antes de empezar a hacer el pastel.

—Bien ahora iremos a despertar a mamá.— Dijo Peeta, mientras colocaba un diente de león a un lado del baso.

— ¿Y tú regalo papá? —Interrogo el pequeño.

—Se lo daré más tarde a tú madre.

Este año era mejor que los niños no estuvieran cuando le diera el regalo a su esposa, no sabría como reaccionaria. Era un dibujo de sus segundos juegos, el momento en el que él le dio la perla, el porqué lo dibujo es muy simple, a podido identificar ese momento como verdadero, esta cien por ciento seguro que es real; pero al mismo tiempo tiene recuerdos difusos de un momento en el pasado, en donde le enseño unos dibujos a Katniss de la arena y ella había asegurado que los odiaba. Era mejor que los niños no vieran aquella posible reacción.

— ¡huuuuuuuuuuuy! — Corearon los pequeños, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¡Suerte tigre!

Esas palabras se las había enseñado Johanna a sus hijos en las pasadas vacaciones, les había dicho: "Cuando papá diga que tiene una sorpresa para mamá que es solo para adultos, lo que tienen que hacer es decir 'hhuuuy, suerte tigre'". Un día se las pagaría, tal vez podría enseñarle alguna frase a su hijo pequeño que solo dijera delante de ella. Era su ahijado y no lo esperaría.

— Niños…— Comenzó una frase, pero no pudo terminarla ya que su hija lo interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo le haremos para que el pastel sea sorpresa? — La niña apretó con fuerzas la tira de la bolsa de regalo que tenía en las manos. Olvidando por completo el tema anterior.

— El abuelito Haymitch se encargara de distraerla, para que nosotros podamos decorarlo. No te preocupes amor.

— ¿Y si no quiere ir con el abuelito? — La preocupación en los ojos de su hijo era evidente.

— Siempre podemos llamar a la tía Johanna. — les giño un ojo a los dos.

Una vez que los niños estuvieron convencidos de que podrían decorar el pastel sin que su mamá se diera cuenta, hicieron una carrera para ver quien llegaba primero a la habitación de sus padres. Como era de esperar la niña gano, cinco años de ventaja y piernas más largas siempre hacen la diferencia. En cuanto llego el pequeño, abrieron la puerta cuidadosamente y olvidando que traían sus regalos en la mano saltaron sobre la cama.

— ¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá! — La niña se abrazo a una somnolienta Katniss.

— ¡Bolita! — Fue el único mensaje de advertencia del niño antes de tirarse sobre su hermana.

— ¡Ayuda!, ¡Socorro!, ¡Nos atacan!, ¡Peeta! — Logro decir la mujer entre risas, intentando quitarse de encima a sus hijos.

— Necesitamos refuerzos por aquí — dijo el hombre, mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de noche.

— ¡Feliz, Feliz, Feliz Cumpleaños!, ¡A ti!, ¡A ti! — Cantaban los niños mientras abrasaban a su madre. Esta no dejaba de fingir que necesitaba ayuda.

Peeta se arremango la camisa, y a base de cosquillas logro que los niños se hicieran a un lado. Comenzó una nueva guerra, esta vez de cosquillas.

— ¡No se vale! — protestaban entre risas ahogadas.

— Es mi turno de felicitarla. — dijo Peeta, con su hijo entre sus brazos y su hija colgada a su espalada, se aproximo a su esposa. — Feliz cumpleaños. — Murmuro sobre los labios de Katniss antes de besarla largo y tendidos, en el fondo se escucharon los "guacala" por parte de sus hijos. En cuanto se separaron pudo ver las mejillas coloradas de su esposa, se miraron a los ojos, perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Hasta que una voz los saco de aquel trance.

— ¡Papá!, Es hora de los regalos — logro decir el niño, mientras se soltaba de los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Yo primero! — Se adelanto la niña a su hermano. Le extendió la bolsa de regalo a su mamá, que no había soltado a lo largo de la batalla de cosquillas. — Felicidades mamá.

— Gracias, mi amor — Beso la mejilla de su hija y abrió cuidadosamente la bolsa, metió la mano, y de ella saco una cajita musical. Levanto la tapa de la caja y de ella salió una melodía conocida, suave y alegre, era la canción del valle. — Gracias — intento repetir Katniss, pero su voz quedo atrapada en algún lugar de su garganta. La emoción aun no terminaba de recorrer el cuerpo de la mujer cuando su hijo se apresuro a dar su regalo.

— ¡Ahora va el mío! — El niño puso un sobre de papel encima de la caja musical.

—Muchas gracias, mi vida — Al igual que hizo con su hija, se adelanto para darle un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño. Si por un momento pensó que con el regalo anterior lloraría, con este se le nublo la vista. Era un dibujo, como el de cualquier niño de cuatro años, de bolitas y palitos, aun así se distinguía perfectamente quienes aparecían en el, en la parte superior con una crayola naranja estaba escrito con letra irregular "Felicidades mami", y debajo cinco representaciones de personas, el primero tenía un pan, la segunda un arco, después había una de menor estatura con dos trenzas, a su lado un niño, y por ultimo otro que sostenía algo en las manos, como no pudo adivinar que era pregunto. — ¿Qué sostiene el ultimo?

— Es uno de los gansos del abuelo.

El cuarto se lleno de risas. Eran unos regalos perfectos, era un buen inicio de cumpleaños, tener a las personas que amas a tu lado, y el desayuno en la cama. Uno de esos momentos en que te hacen ver que todo el dolor que pasaste valió la pena.

* * *

No tengo cita para el final del capitulo. No he podido leer, ¬¬ maldito final de semestre. Me gusto esa parte de la ladrona de libro, se dan cuenta como felicidad en Aleman parece como sufrimiento en español?

aah! este fic, tendrá otro capitulo no se cuando lo pondré, porque no esta hecho XDD les adelanto que sera sobre el pastel y el regalo de Peeta. :)

Espero les guste...y ya esta en mi cabeza el nuevo capitulo para el otro fic de "el color amarillo..." - como me gustan los titulos largos XDD ...aah! *-* eso me recuerda un libro que quiero comprar de titulo largisimo "Todo lo que podríamos haber sido tú y yo si no fuéramos tú y yo." - solo por el titulo xDD

¿Qué les pareció el fic? :))


End file.
